


Home

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, my bb's being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I found home in your arms. You showed me that home is not a place, it’s a feeling. Anything can be home. It could be a certain smell, an object or even a person.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxInvictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxInvictus/gifts).



“I found home in your arms. You showed me that home is not a place, it’s a feeling. Anything can be home. It could be a certain smell, an object or even a person. Everyone has their own home and it’s different for every person. For me though it is you. You have been my home since the moment I met you. I may not have realized it at first but looking back now I know that it has always been you. You are a place that i want to stay forever, you are my home.”  
Author unknown

It was the little things that Lucifer cherished. Not the commercialism, the fancy shows, the red and gold ribbon on the walls, the fancy restaurants and shops. Not the thoughts of if they had expensive presents under the trees or if they had the best lights on the block. Not the ever present uncertainty from his brother in law that never goes away or the kind smiles from the rest of his husbands family. None of that ever seemed to matter. Lucifer was not a wealthy man but even the things that he could buy were not what was important on this white christmas. 

The things he cherished most were the few silver hairs on his lovers head, the gleam in those hazel eyes when they caught his from across the room, toys strewn through the halls, the small foot that kicked him awake every morning and the laughter that never seemed to leave their little house. It's the smell of the ridiculously large tree that they cut down and put in the to small living room and the handmade ornaments that only hung waste high.

Looking back on his life he's not sure what he did to deserve this heaven on earth and not the hell that came before. How he came upon this blessing when all he had done up until the moment he was saved should have damned him to a life of loneliness at the very least. It's been a long time since he voiced these feelings, for fear of the disapproving look in his partners eyes, but still they lingered. Christmas always had a way of bringing back his feelings of inadequacy and uncertainty before he could try to brush them off and truly cherish the world around himself. 

And that's where he is now, one small foot firmly planted on his kidney, a flash of gray as the sun rises and warmth like he thought he would never know. Laying awake while his little family slumbers peacefully remembering the so called family he had before them and remembering the sadness and anger that used to consume him. He had learned long ago to allow himself these moments, to let them out and into the daylight lest they build up inside him and turn him into the monster he once was. He does everything he can to not let the monster take him, remembers the tears and the closed door that almost lost him his paradise. 

He remembers, but only for a moment. He allows all of the darkness and the despair take him in that moment.  
Then when that moment is done, he draws his small family close and breathes them in, their presence a balm for all of his old wounds and their love washing away his sins. The larger man has always been a light in the dark, always a guiding hand and the only person who has ever truly believed in him knowing what he has done in the past. The smaller girl, a five year old redhead spitfire of a girl is his everything. Her love and faith in him is staggering and he has lived every day since they brought her home trying to be the papa she deserves. Papa. Four and a half years later and he is still mesmerized that he is someone's Papa. 

It was a year of waiting and fighting once they handed in the final paperwork for adoption. A year of Lucifer blaming himself for each day of his husband not having the child he craved. 453 days of knowing some wrong deed, some karma points he had shaved off in the years before he met his husband was what was keeping them from filling there lonely halls. 453 days of the inner hell he had always fought against, drowning in guilt and uncertainty he tried not to let out. 453 days. 

It was on the 454th day that his world shifted, one phone call had his still partially iced heart thaw. On 468th day when he first saw his husband hold their heart and soul and on the 500th day he carried her through their front door, his heart completely thawed and nothing had ever been the same again. Now on the 1683rd day there will be giggles and shrieks, cuddles and carols by the fire, blueberry pie kisses and memories he will never forget. 

But not yet. In this moment there was only peace, as red and brown hair is spread across the pillows in there to small bed. Right now there is a small but surprisingly sharp foot in his side and another longer foot tucked around his ankle and soft snores from them both. Right now his family was right where they needed to b,e tucked safe and secure in his arms warm under the blanket as the winter sun shone lightly through their bedroom window.


End file.
